We propose to extend an ongoing study of the impact of the residential environment on mental health by an additional wave of interviews conducted both with the mothers, previously interviewed in 3 yearly waves, and the one offspring on whom we only have data reported by the mother. Very high participation rates and very low loss to follow-up have been obtained with 5 study groups of some 337 black and Hispanic residents: 1) a test site housing project in the "inner city"; 2) applicants who did not move in; 3) neighborhood residents; 4) & 5) two groups in projects in outskirts of the city and varying on racial integration. The 2nd and 3rd groups are comparable to test site residents on housing prior to their move, and the 4th and 5th group are comparable in housing after the move. Preliminary analyses have indicated that the rich data base is yielding significant and meaningful associations between mental health and neighborhood-housing parameters, adjusted for numerous socio-demographic variables. These analyses also point to the need to collect independent data from the offspring in order to remove the possible methodological ambiguity and bias in the mother's reports, and thus establish more definitely the impact of the residential variables on them.